


Loved and lost you [video]

by Milani



Series: Videos [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvideo, M/M, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milani/pseuds/Milani
Summary: I've just learned that it's quite common to post fan videos here? So, why not <3





	Loved and lost you [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave a like and/or a comment on youtube! :)


End file.
